


This Time Around

by arden_scott



Series: Three Points, Two Lines [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arden_scott/pseuds/arden_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, perhaps, one of the most depraved things James Buchanan Barnes has ever done in his young life. <br/>It’s also, perhaps, one of the most erotic.<br/>--<br/>A familiar face is welcomed back. Debauchery occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, I have returned~  
> Please let me know about any errors; this was self-beta'd late at night!  
> Also please leave comments, they sustain me <3

"Hey there, ace."

The band is loud, but not so loud that Bucky can't hear the familiar sly voice behind him.

He whirls around from the bar to see one Miss Olivia Mason standing before him, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. She looks more put-together than the last time Bucky saw her a couple weeks back, though she’s still a little disheveled– from the dancing, Bucky assumes, but he wouldn’t be too shocked if she’d found a new “friend” among the crowd in this particular establishment.

“Well, look who it is,” Bucky grins. “It’s been a while.”

“You never called,” Olivia teases, mouth puckered in a mock–pout.

“You didn’t leave me any number,” Bucky shoots right back.

Olivia smiles widely. “I suppose I didn’t. Would a dance make it up?” She offers a hand.

Bucky takes it. “It might,” he sighs, overly dramatic, before sweeping her away towards the dance floor.

The band strikes up a new song, and it’s fast and loud and perfect. They spin and swing and swirl across the parquet; Bucky hadn’t been lying when he’d said she was a good dancer. Together they’re even better, drawing a small crowd that hoots and hollers when they give it all they’ve got and show off.

It’s easy to lose track of time on the floor, and they do; when they finally take a break, it’s well after midnight.

“Good God, but I haven’t danced like that since the last time we met,” Olivia pants, dropping heavily into her chair and nearly tipping her glass.

“Neither have I,” Bucky admits. He slumps on his stool, throwing back the rest of his drink before re-rolling his shirt cuffs. They sit quietly together for a bit. There’s no need to talk when they can just sway to the music.

“Haven’t done certain other things since the last time we met, either,” she suddenly adds. The way she says it is so matter of fact that Bucky almost doesn’t realize what she’s talking about. His blood burns beneath his skin with the implications.

"Is that so?" Bucky is silently impressed with how calm he sounds, because his heart is suddenly beating double-time.

"Yep," she says, popping the 'p.' She would appear bored if not for the pink flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Maybe we should remedy that."

"Maybe we should." Olivia spins in her chair to face Bucky, gaze unwavering and hot.

For a few long seconds, Bucky holds her stare. It might be fun, he thinks, to surprise Steve and bring Olivia home. Steve had enjoyed himself as much as Bucky had that night, and he had seemed open to inviting her back some time. But surprises were not part of the rules, and despite their ( _Steve’s_ ) propensity for breaking those, this was one neither would budge on. So he glances down and away, and the moment is broken. “But not tonight. Stevie ain’t feelin’ too well,” he lies.

She looks at him with perhaps a little too much understanding, and it makes Bucky nervous, but she says nothing untoward. Instead she only shrugs. “That’s all right. I’ll leave you my building’s number, and you can call any time after six during the week, how’s that sound?”

“Fine by me,” Bucky says, and he feels his lips twitch back into an easy smirk. He accepts the paper she slides across the table and slips it in his pocket. “I oughta head out; got Mass in the morning. Can I walk you back?”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll stay a while longer,” Olivia murmurs, suddenly focused on a man at another table who’s watching her in return. She tears her eyes away and beams at Bucky. “You have a good night, James.”

Bucky laughs quietly and smirks at the man, who grins back. “And you, Miss Mason.”

-x-

“Never believe who I ran into tonight,” Bucky murmurs as he crawls into bed, tucking up behind Steve.

“Hmm? Who?” Steve asks sleepily, rolling over and resting his head against Bucky’s bare chest.

“Olivia. Remember her? Said she’d be interested in coming over again.” Almost absently Bucky’s hand comes up to rub circles on Steve’s back.

Steve lets out a gusty sigh and nuzzles closer. “Sounds good to me. Can we talk about it more in the morning?”

“‘Course, doll. You go back to sleep, the alarm’s already set. I love you.”

“Love you, too….And Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“‘M not your doll.”

Bucky huffs a small laugh to himself, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair. “Okay, Stevie. Whatever you say.”

-x-

_“Olivia Mason. May I ask who’s calling?”_

“Miss Mason, this is James Barnes.”

_“Oh, Mr. Barnes! So nice to hear from you. How are you?”_

“Very well, ma’am, thank you. And yourself?”

_“I’m doing well, thank you.”_

“I’m calling about the date we planned last weekend. I’d like to see you again, if you’re amenable. Maybe we could have dinner?”

_“That would be lovely, James. How about I meet you at the corner outside my building at, say, seven on Friday evening, and we can go from there?”_

“Sounds perfect to me.”

_“Wonderful, I’ll see you then. Goodnight, Mr. Barnes.”_

“Goodnight, Miss Mason.”

-x-

They do actually go out to dinner.

Bucky meets Olivia outside her apartment on Friday evening and takes her a few blocks away to a tiny diner. The food is cheap, but it’s hot and delicious, and they spend a good while there, chatting and laughing easily. Olivia is good company, and, for what it’s worth, Bucky truly enjoys their date.

After an hour, though, they’re both ready to go. Bucky’s leg has been bouncing non-stop for the last fifteen minutes, and Olivia keeps throwing glances at the clock that are less than subtle. Bucky catches her eye and grins. “Ready to head out?”

“I am.”

Bucky pays for their meal while Olivia gathers her purse and hat. He takes her hand and pulls her gently up the street. “This way.”

They walk without speaking. Normally you can’t get Bucky to stop talking, but this is different. Bucky isn’t trying to impress her the way he used to try to impress his dates, because this? What they’ve got going on right now? It’s as sure as thing as it can be. And anyway, the quiet they’ve created is easy and comfortable, if a little charged. So Bucky contents himself with simply watching the people on the street around them, Olivia’s warm, small hand in his keeping him grounded.

On a normal day, the walk would normally take fifteen minutes; tonight, it takes maybe half that. By the time they reach the building, they’re both flushed and slightly out of breath. Bucky takes a moment to compose himself, patting down flyaway hairs and smoothing wrinkles from his clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Olivia doing the same. It’s a little ridiculous, the way they try to neaten themselves up when they know that once they walk through the door, they’ll almost certainly return to ruin.

“After you,” Bucky says, unlocking and opening the door. Olivia accepts with a nod of thanks, and Bucky follows behind.

Steve looks up from where he’s sitting at the kitchen table, sketchbook open in front of him. He wipes his hand on a damp rag and stands. “Good evening, miss.”

“Steve, darling, I think we’re far past ‘miss,’ wouldn’t you agree?” Olivia replies.

His cheeks turn the most beautiful shade of pink, and he runs a hand through his bangs. “S’pose so,” he murmurs. “Good evening, _Olivia_.”

Olivia laughs, high and bright. “Much better.”

Steve smiles but says nothing more, so Bucky steps in. “Can I offer you something to drink? Don’t have much but I’m sure we can scrounge something up.”

“Just water is fine, thanks.”

Bucky pulls a glass from the shelf, surreptitiously checking for smudges and chips before filling it at the tap. When he turns back, Olivia is sitting with Steve at the table, flipping through his sketchbook.

“You’ve really never taken any classes?” she’s asking when Bucky sits down, staring in slight awe at a portrait of their elderly neighbor. She accepts the glass with a smile.

“Not yet,” Steve says, and he’s blushing in the sweetest way. “I’ll be starting in the fall, but I mostly just studied books from the library.”

“Well, you’re very talented, Steve. These are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

The silence that follows is almost comically painful. Bucky is at a loss; their game has never started like this before, and he’s not exactly sure what to do to get it back on track. And he’s positive Steve– who is now staring resolutely at the table, repeatedly wiping his hands down the front of his pants and grimacing slightly– will be of no help. The only one who seems unperturbed by all this is Olivia, who’s calmly sipping her water and glancing around the apartment with mild interest; Bucky doesn’t suppose she saw much of it the last time she was here.

He's just starting to devise a clever plan when Olivia sets her glass down with a decisive _click_. Bucky freezes, as does Steve, the both of them staring slightly wide-eyed at the young woman before them. He’s not afraid or uncertain, not really. He’s just feeling a little wrong-footed, and after all the curve balls Steve has thrown him over the years, he’s certain he can handle it. He’s _curious_ , is what he is, completely intrigued as to what Olivia might say or do.

Anticipation swoops through his stomach when she rises and stands before Steve, who turns in his seat with a look of confusion.

"Tell me no, and I won't," she murmurs, drawing a finger down his cheek.

Bucky's eyes trace the line of Steve's throat as he swallows, and he wants to bite it.

"Do it," Steve growls, eyes heated and challenging.

She chuckles, sinful and quiet, and lowers herself into his lap. Standing, Olivia is a few inches shorter than Steve, but sitting in his lap, they’re about equal. So when she leans in close, their noses brush, and her lips nearly touch his.

“So demanding,” she murmurs against his mouth. “This time around, I think I wanna hear you beg.”

A tiny moan rises from Bucky’s chest, but he thinks it’s mostly covered up by the sound _Steve_ makes, a high, breathy whine that turns the air electric before Olivia swallows it up with her own mouth. Their kiss is deep and filthy, and it’s already making Bucky hard, cock thickening in his pants, because he knows how wicked Steve’s tongue is, knows how it feels to have Steve’s tongue in his mouth, on his cock, in his hole–

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky hisses. The two part and look over at him at the same time, and Bucky can feel his cock twitch helplessly in his trousers. Because, _Jesus wept_ , they’re mirror images of each other, all mussed golden hair and lust-blackened eyes and red, swollen lips, chests heaving in tandem and looking at Bucky like they want to eat him alive. It’s enough to make a man certifiable.

Olivia chooses to make things better (though by better, he means much, much worse), peering over at Bucky with wide, innocent eyes. “What’s the matter, James? Is everything all right?”

“Get–” Bucky swallows past the dryness in his throat and stands, so quickly his chair nearly topples over. “Go to the bedroom. Please.”

Olivia smirks and swings off Steve’s lap easily. “Sure thing, ace.”

Steve stands as well, but he’s a lot less steady on his feet and, to Bucky’s infinite arousal, sporting the beginnings of an impressive erection that makes Bucky’s mouth water. He takes Olivia’s proffered hand, as does Steve, and allows himself to be led into his own bedroom.

Lord, how the tables have turned.

The three of them make it to the bed and fit themselves the best they can. Bucky ends up sitting with his back to the wall, while Olivia arranges herself against the pillows, Steve kneeling between her spread legs.

“ _Mmm_ , I’m so glad you said yes this time,” Olivia is saying, running her hands over Steve’s thighs, each time edging closer to his straining cock. “You’ve got such a nice cock, wanna get my hands on it, maybe my mouth. Do you want that? ‘Cause I do, really wanna feel you, wanna feel how hard you are for me. Gotta get your clothes off, though. Gonna do that, okay?”

The words have a familiar ring to them, and it makes Bucky laugh to himself when he finds that they’re just as effective when they’re directed at Steve.

Bucky knows they work on Steve, too, because he nods and unbuttons his shirt as Olivia gets to work on his pants. He has to sit back to fumble them all the way off. Bucky instinctively reaches out to grasp his bicep and keep him from falling off the bed. Steve shoots him a look that’s equal parts mild irritation and fervent lust, but it doesn’t last long before Olivia is looping her arms around the back of his thighs and tugging him closer. She kisses the barely-there swell of his belly, sucks down the narrow vee of his hips, noses over the tuft of blond curls around his cock, and then– stops.

Slowly, so slowly, she stretches up again to look Steve in the face, and she’s so serious, her lips just barely ghosting over his neck, his jaw, pressing a kiss to his mouth. And then she whispers, “Thought I asked you to beg.”

Bucky's convinced his heart stopped, just had one little thought about Steve begging– and Lord, can he beg so pretty when he wants to– and stopped. He rubs his cock through his pants, little shivers running up and down his spine.

Steve himself looks a little floored, all slack-mouthed and wide, dark eyes. He doesn’t always like this, being told what to do, but it seems like it’s one of those nights, and his breath seems to stutter in his skinny pale chest before it starts to come even faster. When Olivia raises one eyebrow, he suddenly snaps to attention, nodding furiously, reaching out a hand to her.

“Please,” he half-whispers, fingers trailing over her arm, wrapping around her wrist, pulling her closer.

“You can do better than that.”

Steve gives a soft whine and sways closer, hands clasping her hips, kissing the sweet skin of her neck, up, up, up, to her ear. He nips her lobe, runs his tongue up the shell of her ear. “God, _please_ , touch me.”

Olivia strokes his face, his bicep. “Touch you like that?”

“ _Aah_ , no, _fuck_.”

“You have to tell me where, darling.”

“Oh, God. M–My cock. Touch my cock, please. However you want, your hand, your– your mouth, just– _Please_.” Steve’s hips are twitching slightly, cock bobbing in the air between his bare belly and Olivia’s still-dressed one. A drop of precome wells up from his slit and dribbles over; Bucky wants to lick it up.

“Think that’s good enough?”

Bucky startles, hand still cupping the front of his pants. Olivia is looking at him with undisguised arousal, sucking her lower lip between her teeth.

"What?"

"I said," Olivia laughs, "do you think that's good enough? Should I give him what he wants now, or should he work harder?"

“I…” Bucky’s mouth is dry, like he’s swallowed sand. He’s so far past turned on, cock hard and leaking, and he’s still fully dressed, hasn’t even touched or been touched. Already he’s a little out of his mind, so it takes him a moment to collect himself enough to speak. “Yeah. Yeah, I think he needs to work a bit harder.”

Olivia smiles like a goddamned shark, and Steve makes a noise that sorta sounds like he’s dying. Bucky eyes him carefully; it wouldn’t do to let Steve get worked up to an asthma attack. But, besides the angry red of his dripping cock, he looks like he’s doing just swell.

"Can I undress you?" Steve asks, breathless, rubbing his thumbs against the points of her hips.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” she drawls with a teasing smile. When Steve lunges for her she lets out a squeak that turns into full blown laughter as he fumbles his way around the tiny buttons on her dress and her inexplicably complicated undergarments with all their snaps and hooks. It makes Bucky laugh even as he palms his cock.

At long last Olivia turns and flops down on the bed, a lazy spreadeagle, hand resting on Bucky’s thigh. "All right, then," she sighs, running her hand slowly down his leg. "Convince me I should give you anything."

Steve stares at her, flicks his eyes to Bucky's. Bucky nods ever so faintly, nearly vibrating out of his skin, waiting, wanting to see what Steve is going to do. He's never seen Steve with a woman before, though he's heard it from Steve when he made it with Juanita Sanchez a few years ago, before he and Bucky got their collective asses together and owned up to their feelings. A couple stuttered dirty words and a slightly awkward pair of erections don't compare to the real thing, though.

At Bucky's nod Steve seems to gain confidence, crooked spine straightening as best as it can. He ducks his head and presses his open mouth to her ankle, trailing it up her leg, nearing her cunt and breathing hot and humid over the wet folds, making her shiver and flush. He doesn't touch, though, just keeps moving up, up, up, sucks a bruise into the hollow of her hip, laves his tongue over her nipples, scrapes his teeth up her neck.

By now she's licking her lips, legs crossing and uncrossing. Steve's pulling out all the stops, and it makes Bucky hot enough to shrug out of his shirt. Olivia doesn't even seem to notice. Bucky might almost feel bad; after all, she didn't know what she was getting into when she gave Steve Rogers a challenge. But the way she's squirming as Steve kisses her, wet and deep and filthy, well, Bucky can't particularly find it in himself to feel sympathy right now.

Especially not when Steve pulls away and hoarsely orders, "Suck."

Immediately Olivia takes two of Steve's fingers into her mouth, and immediately, Bucky is kicking off his pants. Because he knows this, knows how it feels inside Olivia's mouth, knows what it's like to have Steve's fingers in his own mouth. Knows what happens next.

Steve bows his head and licks a wide, wet stripe up the length of her cunt, once, twice, a third time, slow and methodical and maddening. Straightening, Steve traces his spit-slick fingers over her folds, dipping in lightly before pulling away. He does this until she’s shaking, until her thighs tighten around his hand and she demands more.

“Damn, Steve, I get it,” she huffs, eyes shining with amusement. “Just...just get on with it, and I’ll make it up to you. Isn’t that right, James?”

Bucky clears his throat and nods. “It’ll be worth it.”

A wicked grin lights up Steve's face. "I'll hold you to that," he murmurs, and then slides two long, slender fingers into Olivia's cunt.

Her low, throaty whimper isn't enough to mask Bucky's moan. Arousal lurches through Bucky's stomach as his cock twitches in his pants. He's fully hard, aching and straining against the flimsy fabric of his underwear, skin burning at the sight of those fingers where Olivia so clearly wants them most. She’s beautiful, they both are, flushed and sweaty, lit by the dying rays of the sun, the glow of the street lights. The night is still so early– and it sends a thrill through Bucky, that the three of them are doing such a thing when it’s not yet even fully dark– there’s still so much time left, and so much to fill it with.

The two before him seem to be managing the time just fine. Olivia’s cheeks are rosy, body pulling tight and taut, closer and closer to the edge with every thrust, every crook of Steve’s fingers. And Steve, good God, _Steve_ , he’s stunning, cock hard and leaking and flushed red against the pale softness of his belly.

Bucky moves to pull his underwear off, but Olivia’s hand suddenly tightens on his thigh.

“Don’t take those off, James, not yet. And no touching your cock until I say so. Understand?”

Heat curls in Bucky’s gut, and he nods. Really, what else can he do?

“You can touch anywhere else,” she tells him, running her hand along his thigh once again. “Just not there yet.”

“O–okay.”

And never once during this exchange does Steve stop or slow down, perhaps fucking her even harder, faster. His breath is coming quicker now, though not as quick as Olivia’s.

“God, oh God, yes. Steve, _ooh_!”

“Gonna come for me?”

Bucky grits his teeth, fingers grasping at the sheets, anything to keep his hands off himself. _Just a little longer_ , he tells himself. _I can touch soon._

“ _Yeah_ ,” Olivia gasps, face crumpling, ecstatic. “So fuckin’ good. Gonna come, Steve. All over your hand. You want that?”

_“Do it.”_

And, Jesus fucking Christ, she _does_. Her thighs clamp down on his hand, a rough cry punching out of her chest as she climaxes, _hard_ , come dribbling down Steve’s fingers and soaking the sheets.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Steve mutters. Bucky just nods in agreement, wide-eyed. The sharp pain of Olivia’s nails digging into his thigh cools Bucky’s fervor, though the breathy whimpering moans she’s making as she comes down don’t do much in the way of helping.

Steve’s clean hand comes to rest on Bucky’s ankle while Olivia is still a little hazy, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the bone. He gives a fleeting squeeze and lets go when Olivia stirs, and it calms something in Bucky. He hadn’t been certain Steve would like this, would like being with her, but the little gesture eases Bucky’s concern.

“Christ, Steve,” Olivia pants around a wide grin, heaving herself upright. “You’re a menace with those fingers.”

Steve quirks a small smile, ducking his head and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. It’s a sweet, almost innocent demeanor, as long as you overlook the way his cock twitches with his heartbeat, and it makes Bucky want to ruin him.

Evidently, Olivia has the same thing in mind. Rocking onto all fours, she crawls across the bed until she’s right on top of Steve, knees on either side of his hips, one hand planted on his chest that pushes him down to rest on his elbows.

“You’ve been so good for me,” she cooes. “Made me feel so good. It’s your turn now. Do you want that?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers, and it comes out so uneven and soft, but the way his hips buck up is unmistakable.

“James, dear, pass me a condom, please.”

Bucky scrambles for the tin and holds one out, hands shaking. She notices, of course she does, and she accepts the packet with an impish smile. “You’ll get your turn soon enough, darling.”

“I look forward to it,” Bucky replies, only a little surprised to hear how low his voice has dropped.

Olivia pulls him by the back of his neck into a scorching kiss before nudging him back into sitting against the wall. She winks at him, at the punch-drunk look he’s probably got on his face, and purrs, “You should.”

After that, Bucky just stays put, not entirely certain he’s got control over his limbs. Instead he watches Olivia expertly roll the condom onto Steve’s cock and immediately suck him down, throat working to accommodate his length. Bucky doesn’t care if they hear his moaning anymore, too turned on and half-mad from not being allowed to touch to even begin to care.

Olivia pulls off with a little gasp and crawls astride Steve’s hips. She takes his cock in one hand, rubbing the tip over her cunt. “Feel how wet I am, Steve, how wet you got me? That’s right, darling. You just lie back, I’ve got you. Let me do this for you, hm? Let me make you feel good.”

It’s only when Olivia sinks down on Steve’s cock with a low sigh that Bucky remembers he _can_ touch, just not his cock. So he runs his hands over his thighs, his stomach, pinching and rubbing at his nipples as Olivia bounces on Steve’s cock, head tipped back in ecstasy, blond curls rippling down past her bare shoulders. The pleasure burns sharp and bright from his chest to his groin, makes him moan the way Steve loves, and Steve responds, jerking up hard into Olivia, who cries out and fucks herself even harder on his cock. It’s like some sort of filthy feedback loop, each person’s pleasure adding to the others’, and it’s electrifying.

Steve is gasping, a delicious pink flush spreading down from his cheeks to his chest, feet scrambling to brace on the bed to thrust deeper, harder. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth screwing up into a pleasured grimace; Bucky knows that look well.

“ _Ah_ , God. Olivia…”

“Getting close?” She slows, circling her hips instead. Her chest is heaving, sweat soaking her hairline; this is affecting her just as much as it is Steve, though she’s doing a better job keeping that to herself.

Steve whimpers. “Yeah.”

“Wanna come?”

“ _Shit–please_.”

“Hmm, all right. We’ll take it easy, but you can come when you need to.”

“You–” Steve clears his throat. "You have to come, too."

"Don't you worry about me,” she laughs. Her hips swivel in a filthy figure-eight as she turns to look at Bucky. “Help a girl out, James, won’t you?”

Bucky feels his cock surge against his underwear, dampening the fabric with precome. He hurries to comply, coming up behind Olivia between Steve’s legs. As he does, he drags a hand up Steve's calf, fingers sliding easily over the stretch of fine blond hairs and smooth pale skin. Bucky wraps his arms around Olivia, one bracing her against his chest, the other slipping down between her thighs. But she stops him with a hand on his forearm.

“Uh-uh. Use your mouth.”

That’s it. Bucky’s brain goes offline, spinning out of control, barely hearing Steve’s strangled whine over the rush of his heartbeat in his ears. His arms tighten against Olivia for a moment before he lets go, coming to kneel on all fours beside the two of them. A hand lands on his shoulder with a _smack_ that sounds far too loud. It’s Steve, looking more than a little out of his mind.

“You okay, Stevie?” he asks quietly, taking Steve’s hand between his own. Above them, Olivia has stopped moving, head tilted to one side, softly curious. Steve glances between her and Bucky, swallows once, twice, a third time, almost convulsive, and nods.

“‘Course,” he mutters. “‘M fine.”

Bucky holds Steve’s stare.

“Serious, Buck. I just–” he glances away, cheeks somehow flushing further, like he’s embarrassed, and Bucky knows he’s going to tell the truth now. “I’m just so damn close already. Had to pull myself together first, before you…” Here he flaps a hand at where he’s settled deep inside Olivia.

“All right,” Bucky says softly. “Just don’t keep anything from me, from us.”

Olivia affirms this with a nod, bending to press a gentle kiss to the center of Steve’s chest.

“All right, all right.” Steve squirms, keeping his eyes down. “Enough of that. Just...do what the lady says.”

Just like that the tone lightens again, and Bucky is certain his smirk is a mirror image of Olivia’s. “Gladly.”

He sucks a breath in between his teeth when Olivia reclines slightly, giving him room, and then he dives in.

It is, perhaps, one of the most depraved things James Buchanan Barnes has ever done in his young life.

It’s also, perhaps, one of the most erotic.

He licks blindly, tasting clean sweat and come and latex, nose buried in the coarse golden hairs of _both_ their groins. It’s filthy, obscene, beyond indecent, and Bucky is loving it. He’s so turned on his _teeth_ ache, and all he wants is more. Olivia’s fingers thread through his hair and tighten, so he flicks the tip of his tongue against the slick nub of her clit until she cries out and pulls on his locks, and then _Bucky_ is the one moaning.

“ _Christ, Buck._ ” Steve is chewing his lip, voice thick and desperate. Bucky just glances up and leers, sweeps the flat of his tongue over the base of Steve’s cock, revels in his garbled keening as he struggles to keep pistoning his hips, Olivia rocking against him in rhythm.

“I’m– oh! Olivia, Liv– Bucky, _shit!_ Oh, God, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna–”

“Steve, yes, God, yes! Come Steve, come on.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I– oh my God, yeah, yeah, yeah, _ah!_ ”

Steve’s hips lift clear off the mattress, pushing in deep as he comes with a familiar broken moan. His throat is bared as he throws his head back; Bucky wants to mark it with his mouth. Olivia's needy cry puts a stop to his daydreaming.

“James, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!”

And Bucky doesn’t stop, wouldn’t dream of it, but he does shove a hand between his legs and _squeeze_ , because _fucking Christ_ , the feel, the taste, of Steve’s cock pulsing on Bucky’s tongue as he fucks Olivia through his orgasm is the hottest goddamned thing he’s ever experienced in his life, and he is seconds away from coming in his underwear like a teenager.

"Oh fuck. Oh, Jesus Christ, James! Just keep doing that, right there! You're gonna make me _come_ ," she moans.

"D–Do it," Steve whispers, and Mother Mary, he sounds _wrecked_.  "Come on my cock."

She fucks herself on him hard, one hand wrapped around his hip, white-knuckled, the other buried in Bucky’s hair, cries out– _“Uh, uh, uh!”_ – and then _stops_ , body seizing, mouth open in a silent scream as she comes. Bucky can feel the contractions of her muscles through his tongue on her clit, and he pulls away just before the stimulation gets to be too much.

The two of them look utterly shattered, chests heaving beneath skin flushed and sweating, eyes closed in bliss. Bucky gently lifts Olivia from Steve’s lap and lays her down. She smiles and melts into the ruined sheets.

“Knew you’d be good,” Olivia murmurs, poking Steve in the side.

Steve huffs a laugh and smiles back, batting her hand away.

Careful not to jostle them, Bucky slips from the bed and goes to the kitchen, returning with damp cloths and glasses of water. The two accept gratefully, now sitting with their backs against the cool plaster wall, legs tangled together. Steve leans in to take his glass with a surreptitious kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. Olivia leans against Bucky when he sits on her other side. They drink and clean up in silence, but it’s a comfortable, easy silence, the sort you’d find between old friends. Nobody mentions the way Bucky’s underwear is soaked through and distended in an obscene line by his still-hard cock, and for now, Bucky is content to let it remain like that. Steve is still breathing easy, Olivia is smiling gently, and the room smells heady and warm; all is right in the world.

As it turns out, the peace only lasts as long as Olivia wants it to. It ends when her hand drifts back to Bucky’s leg, landing just below his knee. Slowly, so slowly, she sweeps her fingers up and down his thigh, each time getting closer and closer to where he wants her. Steve is watching, eyes dark, lips curved, quietly pleased with the turn this night is taking. Bucky’s breath keeps coming faster and faster, muscles in his legs and hips twitching helplessly; Olivia hasn’t even opened her eyes, let alone moved.

“ _God_ ,” Bucky chokes out at last, “ _please_.”

Olivia’s lips curl and she twists around, eyes glinting. “I’m sorry, did you want something?”

Instead of answering, Bucky wraps his arms around her, contorting her body and his until she’s lying on her back, Bucky hovering over her. Steve scoots out of the way with an interested sound, and Bucky only pauses for the briefest moment to feel Steve’s foot nudge his own before capturing Olivia’s lips in a bruising kiss. She lets out a surprised grunt and kisses back, hands splaying across his back, holding him closer.

“Wanted _this_ ,” Bucky mutters, moving to suck kisses along her neck, collarbones, breasts. “Wanted _you_. This okay?”

“Yeah,” she pants back. “I can be good for one more.”

Bucky groans, short and hard. Her skin is so smooth beneath his fingers as he ghosts them down, down, down, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He dips his ring and middle fingers inside, careful, gentle, and finds her still soaking; it’s unbearably erotic.

“ _Shit_ , sweetheart. Can I do it now? Wanna be inside you, feel you on my cock.”

“ _Yes_ , James. Want you, want your cock. Gonna fuck me so good, aren’t you?”

Bucky pulls back, tugging off his underwear ( _finally!_ ) and rolling on the condom Steve has wordlessly handed him, his fingers trailing against the inside of Bucky’s wrist. “You know it, baby doll.”

With one hand he grips his cock, teasing the tip against her cunt until her legs wrap around his and pull him closer. Bucky chuckles and relents, both for her sake and his, pressing inside in one smooth motion. She’s hot and tight, so beautifully slick and ready for him; it makes Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ,” Bucky whimpers, stilling once he’s pushed all the way in. He’s been so hard for so long, and the grasp of her body is almost too good, and if he doesn’t get ahold of himself, he’s going to ruin it all right now. He sucks in a breath and thinks of last Sunday’s game, how the names crackled over their wireless... _Rosen, Lavagetto, Moore, Camilli…_

“Didn’t lose ya, did I?”

Bucky opens his eyes to see Olivia’s grinning face so close to his own. He pulls up a charming smile and snaps his hips, reveling in her sudden gasp. “Not at all, sweetheart. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.”

The pace Bucky sets is fast and hard, and Olivia can’t seem to get enough of it. Her legs wrap around his waist, tight, and she claws at his back, scoring thin lines of pain that just make Bucky harder.

“Christ, baby, yeah. Made me so hard, watchin’ you get fucked by Stevie. Looked so good. Been waitin’ so long to get my cock in you myself,” he tells her. She pulls him down for a kiss, biting at his lip, teasing her tongue along his. Bucky pulls away to suck at the spot below her ear, fucks her harder when she moans and tightens around him.

" _Uhn_ , God, you like that?"

"Yeah, James, feels so good. Love how full you make me."

"One dick wasn't enough for you, huh?" It slips out before Bucky can stop it, and he feels himself flush. But Olivia just laughs, low and smoky and stuttering.

"Darling, you don't know the half of it."

" _Fuck_ ," Bucky hisses between his teeth, and he dives back in to catch her lips. Beside him, Steve stifles a moan in the palm of his hand, and Bucky can picture the flustered pink blush on his cheeks.

Olivia bites gently at the lobe of his ear before whispering, “Make me come.”

It nearly sets Bucky off, but somehow, he manages to keep it together. He slips a hand between them and feels for the slick, hard nub. She jolts when he finds it, moans when he starts rubbing.

“Yeah, baby doll, that’s it. Atta girl, you just come when you can, all over my cock. Get me nice and wet, there’s a good girl.”

This kind of filthy talk seems to do for Olivia what it does for Steve – that is, it sends her damn near to the edge with a little shivery whimper.

“James, oh God, oh my God! Ooh, yes! God– oh!”

Olivia comes, mouth dropping open like she’s surprised. She’s so tight around him, muscles fluttering, and Bucky is so close, his balls _ache_ , God, he’s gonna come, too–  

Except then Olivia puts a hand on his chest and shoves, and Bucky takes the hint even though he doesn’t understand, even though he’s so goddamn hard and so goddamn close, and he pulls out carefully. Steve looks just as confused as he does, until all of a sudden he doesn’t. All of a sudden he looks stunned, like he’s been hit over the head ( _and Bucky knows what that looks like, he’s seen it before_ ).

And when Bucky looks back at Olivia, he _gets it._ She looks ravenous, half out of her mind with lust. She cups her breasts in her hands and pushes them together, arching her back up. Her head is tipped back against the pillow, blonde hair fanning across the sweat-damp fabric, mouth open, tongue poking out as if catching snowflakes, or–

"Come on, James, come in my mouth. Come on my tits, you can do it.”

Bucky can’t even begin to describe the sound he makes. He strips off the condom and flings it to floor, forgotten. He licks a stripe on the palm of his hand, curls his fingers around his cock, and–

_"Yes!"_ Bucky grunts, fucking his fist harder when Olivia moans. " _Aw_ , fuck, sweetheart, look at you. Just gorgeous."

“Yeah, James, go on, go ahead,” she gasps, squeezing her tits and biting her lip. “Do it. Come all over me. I want  you to."

Out of the corner of his eye Bucky can see Steve playing with his spent cock, can hear him stifling hoarse groans, and _fucking hell_ , it’s just too much. The heat pooled in Bucky’s gut flares, hot and bright and _now_ , and he comes with a single choked cry. His come spatters mostly over her tits and neck, though a stripe lands across her parted lips, and it makes her whimper. Bucky can’t help but moan helplessly when Steve leans in and kisses Olivia, lapping at Bucky’s come on her mouth before diving in. His cock gives a valiant twitch, but it’s all Bucky can do to sprawl across the rumpled sheets where he can find room.

“Goddamn,” Bucky huffs at last, rolling over and pressing a kiss to the nearest stretch of Olivia’s skin he can find– her calf, as it turns out.

Olivia laughs, swiping at the mess on her chest with the cloth from earlier. Carefully, she clambers around and sits astride Bucky’s chest. Steve slouches against the wall, perpendicular to Bucky, and pokes a toe into Bucky’s ribs– a greeting, a display of affection. Bucky quirks a tiny smile.

“Well? Was it worth it?” Olivia asks, light and playful.

The question is absurd; Bucky laughs so hard he thinks he’s gonna break a rib. “Yeah,” he wheezes between chuckles. “Yeah, sweetheart, it was worth it.”

“Good. And you?” She turns and looks to Steve, brows raised in mock-seriousness.

“Could ask you the same question,” Steve shoots back with a wide grin and a wink. It makes Olivia giggle, and she leans out to kiss him again. It sure is something, watching the two of them kiss like that, and Bucky is very content to just lie there and enjoy the show.

It can’t last forever, though, and eventually Olivia pulls back with a quiet hum. “I ought to go. And no,” she adds, holding up a hand, “You don’t need to walk me home. But thank you.”

She climbs off the bed and picks through all the clothes on the floor for her own. It’s quiet again, save for the ambient city sounds, and it’s a good quiet, a comfortable one. Steve is starting to look tired, eyes blinking slower and slower each time; it’s goddamned adorable, not that Bucky would ever say it aloud for fear of bodily harm. Meanwhile, Olivia seems supremely unbothered by her nudity and theirs, taking her time getting dressed and not hiding the way her eyes linger over their bodies.

“I had a good night,” she says, dressed once again in now-wrinkled clothing and smiling warmly. “Thank you for having me over again.”

Bucky sits up and swings his legs off the bed. Smirking, he drawls, “It was our pleasure, Miss Mason, I assure you.”

Olivia laughs and rolls her eyes, kissing the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Goodnight, boys.”

“Goodnight!” they chorus as Olivia takes her leave, heels _click-clack_ ing over the wooden floors.

The moment Bucky hears the front door close, he scrambles around and catches Steve in his arms, pulling him tight. “Christ, Stevie. Jesus Christ. That was incredible.”

Steve beams at him, and it’s like sunlight, the way his smile warms Bucky. “Love you, Buck.”

Bucky kisses him, once, twice, a third time, long, lingering kisses that are sweeter than cotton candy. “I love you, too, Stevie. Whaddya say we go to bed now, hm?”

“Mmh, yeah, all right,” Steve mumbles, sleepy and pliant. He flops easily onto the mattress when Bucky gets up to lock the door, and when Bucky comes back moments later, he’s already nearly asleep.

“Night, punk,” Bucky murmurs, curling up behind Steve and throwing an arm over his waist.

Steve snuggles closer. “Night, jerk.”

Bucky is still smiling when he falls asleep.

 


End file.
